ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Dineen
| birth_place = Quebec City, PQ, CAN | draft = 56th overall | draft_year = 1982 | draft_team = Hartford Whalers | career_start = 1984 | career_end = 2002 }} Kevin William Dineen (born October 28, 1963 in Quebec City, Quebec) is a retired professional ice hockey player and is currently the head coach of the Portland Pirates of the American Hockey League. Outside of the world of ice hockey, Dineen is a spokesperson for the Crohn's and Colitis Foundation of America.http://ibscrohns.about.com/od/dailylife/p/guessdineen.htm He is the son of former NHL player & coach Bill Dineen and a brother of former NHL players Gord and Peter. His other brothers, Shawn and Jerry, were minor league players. Although born in Canada, Dineen spent much of his youth in the United States, while his father Bill Dineen played and coached professionally. Playing career After playing with the St. Mike's Buzzers in Toronto (Junior B), Dineen was selected the third round of the 1982 National Hockey League entry draft by the now defunct Hartford Whalers. He then played two seasons for the University of Denver Pioneers, where he was named captain in only his sophomore season. Following the 1983–83 Denver season, Kevin joined the Canadian Olympic program, and played at 1984 Winter Olympics for Canada in Sarajevo, Yugoslavia. He finished out the 1983–84 season with Binghamton in the AHL, farm club of the Hartford Whalers. On December 3, 1984, Dineen debuted with the Whalers against the Montreal Canadiens. He completed his rookie NHL season with 25 goals. Throughout the 1980s, Dineen was a key offensive contributor for the Whalers, particularly in the 1986–1987 season, leading the team with 40 goals. In that same season, Dineen represented the NHL in the Rendez-Vous '87 series against the Soviet Union's best players. In the 1987–1988 season, Dineen led the team with 25 goals and played in his first all-star game. On November 13, 1991, Dineen was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers, playing for his father, Bill Dineen through 1992–1993. In 1993–1994, Dineen was named team captain. In the shortened 1994–1995 season, Dineen was a runner-up for the Masterton Trophy. Midway through the 1995–1996 season, Dineen was traded back to the Whalers. On April 13, 1997, the Whalers played their last game and Dineen scored the team's final goal ever in a 2–1 victory against the Tampa Bay Lightning. After the Whalers relocated to North Carolina in 1997–1998, Dineen continued to play for the team, now known as the Carolina Hurricanes. From 1996 until 1998, Dineen served as the team captain. In the 1999–2000 season, Dineen signed as a free-agent with the Ottawa Senators and was then selected by the Columbus Blue Jackets in the 2000 NHL Expansion Draft after only one season as a Senator. Dineen played two more seasons with the Blue Jackets and then decided to retire from the NHL after four games of the 2002–2003 season. He completed his career with 355 goals, 405 assists, 760 points and 2229 penalty minutes in 1188 regular season games. He is notably one of only five players to score more than 350 goals while spending 2000 minutes in the penalty box. On January 6, 2006, Kevin Dineen had his number 11 honored by the AHL Hartford Wolf Pack alongside former teammates Ron Francis and Ulf Samuelsson. The ceremony took place before his Portland Pirates played against the Wolf Pack in an AHL match. Coaching career In the summer of 2005, Kevin Dineen was named the head coach of the Portland Pirateshttp://www.portlandpirates.com/newsarticle.asp?Id=893, the AHL affiliate of the Anaheim Ducks. On April 7, 2006 Kevin Dineen was named the winner of the Louis A.R. Pieri Memorial Award as the AHL’s outstanding coach for the 2005–06 season, as voted by members of the media in each of the league’s 27 cities. Dineen, whose father Bill won the Pieri Award in both 1985 and 1986, led his team through the loss of Dustin Penner, Corey Perry, Ryan Getzlaf and Zenon Konopka to long-term NHL recalls, as well as injuries to players like Tim Brent, Pierre Parenteau, Curtis Glencross, Dieter Kochan and Jordan Smith. The Pirates changed NHL affiliates after the 2007-08 season, but after an extensive search by the new parent Buffalo Sabres, it was announced August 5 that Dineen would remain the team's head coach. International play Throughout his career, Dineen represented Canada in international competition. In 1984, Dineen played in the Winter Olympic Games in Sarajevo. In 1985, Dineen helped Canada win a silver medal at the World Championships. In 1987, Dineen helped Canada overtake the Soviet Union in the Canada Cup.http://www.legendsofhockey.net:8080/LegendsOfHockey/jsp/SearchPlayer.jsp?player=10364 Personal life Kevin and his wife, Annie, are the parents of four children, two daughters (Hannah and Emma) and two sons (William and Declan). See also *Notable families in the NHL Free Willy 3: The Rescue References External links * * Profile at hockeydraftcentral.com * Category:1963 births Category:Anglophone Quebecers Category:Canadian expatriate ice hockey people in the United States Category:Canadian ice hockey right wingers Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Ice hockey personnel from Quebec Category:Ice hockey players at the 1984 Winter Olympics Category:Living people Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:National Hockey League players with retired numbers Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Quebec City Category:Philadelphia Flyers players cs:Kevin Dineen de:Kevin Dineen fi:Kevin Dineen